Grojband Chatroom
by ILoveGarLogan
Summary: When Grojband is chatting online Corey reveals some news that makes Laney quit the band. Will she come back? Will she join another band? Read to find out! *This is my first story! I do not own Grojband
1. Chapter 1

**Grojband Chatroom**

RockGod has signed on

TheRealRockGod has signed on

TheRealRocKGod: Hi Kin

RockGod: Way to steal my nickname Kon!

xxStrawBerryGashesxx has signed on

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Hey guys is corey online?

RockGod:No, We haven't heard from him since practice.

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Where do you think he is.

TheRealRockGod:Maybe he got abducted by aliens just

Like Trina :o

xxStrawBerryGashes: Kon this is serious! What if something

is wrong!

RockGod: Im sure hes fine Laney.

TheRealRockGod: Or he could be dead.

xxStrawBerryGashesxx:Kon!

TheRealRockGod: Fine im signing off!

TheRealRockGod has signed off

KingOfRock has signed on

KingOfRock: Hey guy! Guess what! I got us another lead singer! And she can play bass too!

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Um Core did you forget theres already another

singer in the band and bass player :(

KingOfRock:Who?

xxStrawBerryGashesxx has signed off

RockGod: Um.. Corey I think the other singer and bass player might be laney

KingOfRock: OH CRAP! I totally forgot do you think hes mad?

RockGod: What do you think. Anyway gtg eat .

KingOfRock:Bye.

RockGod has signed off  
KingOfRock: LANEY PLEASE ANSWER ME IM REALLY SORRY!

xxStrawBerryGashes: Corey, im quitting the band you obviously

dont need me.

KingOfRock: No Lanes Pleaassee don't quit I need you in the band

Your my favorite dude in the band.

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Dude? That's all I am?

xxStrawberryGashesxx has signed off

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. The Newmans

**Grojband Chatroom Part 2**

xxStrawBerryGashesxx has signed on

BlueHairedFreak has signed on

BlueHairedFreak: So Laney did you think about the offer we set out for you?

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Umm.. Still thinking and are you sure you need another bassist?

BlueHairedFreak: Sure, We always thought you were an amazing bassist. You were just always

With Grojband.

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Okay im in.

imadude has signed on

BlueHairedFreak: Hey Lenny, Guess whos in the band?

imadude: Who?

BlueHairedFreak: Laney Penn!

imadude: Really shes such an amazing bassist she so cool

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: and shes also online!

Imadude: Ohh hey Laney!

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Hey Lenny it has been so long since we've talked its been like since 2nd grade!

KingOfRock has requested to join your chat

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Should we let him in?

BlueHairedFreak: We should let him know your in our band now.

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Okay lets do this.

KingOfRock has joined the chat

xxStrawBerryGashesxx : Hi Corey

KingOfRock: Hi Lanes I'd like to ask you to rejoin the band

BlueHairedFreak: Sorry she with us now.

KingOfRock has signed off

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: he took that well.

BlueHairedFreak: Don't worry he will get over it.

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: I Hope.

Imadude: Hey I gotta go see you tomorrow at practice.

BlueHairedFreak: Bye Lens 3 A/N They are not dating!

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Bye Lenny

BlueHairedFreak: Anyway Laney practice is at 3:00 tomorrow at my house.

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Brb Theres someone at my door

xxStrawBerryGashesxx: Its Corey should I answer?

BlueHairedFreak: Answer the door then video call me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Chatroom part 3**

I ran to the door nervously. I can't imagine what Corey was about to say to me. As soon as I opened the door Corey started yelling at me. "How dare you join the Newman's you traitor!" He screamed. I was suddenly very terrified of him I've never seen him mad. "We gave you everything and just because we have some other girl in the band make you mad seriously I can't believe you". "I gave you my trust." He sighed then raised his hand up and slapped me. As soon as he realized what he did he ran over to me and started apologize. I lied on the floor whimpering softly he grabbed my hand and whispered into my ear "I'm so sorry Lanes" then just walked out of my house. I got up after he left and video called Carrie. As soon as she answered I saw a little picture in the corner of myself. I had a big red mark on my cheek and my makeup was streaming down my face. Carrie saw and gasped "What happened to you!" She said while she had look on her face like she was bout' to come over here and kill whoever did this to me. "Corey." I whispered. Her eyes widened and she asked me what my address was. I told her and she ended the video chat. Ten minutes later my door bell rung. I ran over to my window and peered out. I saw two figures. I suddenly became worried that Corey had come back but then I noticed the figure had a girly shape to it. I walked cautiously to the door and opened it. There stood Carrie and Lenny. Lenny ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "As soon as I heard what happened I came over" He assured me. "I'm going to kill that little blue haired jerk!" Carrie shouted. Lenny pulled away from me and yelled "Me too!" I walked towards them and said "Guys, I think we should just let him go he apologized after all."

"No! I will not rest until he has paid for what he did to you!" He said with fire in his eyes. Carrie slowly walked over to me "He totally like-likes you" She whispered in my ear. I playfully pushed her away because Lenny looked back at us in confusion. "It's nothing Lens." Carrie reassured him. "Lenny you do not need to go hunt him down tonight we have school tomorrow." I told him. "Fine but if he does it again he's dead. Then Lenny gave me a quick hug and left. "OH! He totally like-likes you!" Carrie teased. "No! He just cares for me plus everyone knows he likes you." I told her with a knowing look in my eyes. "He used to until he met you" She said quietly. "Anyway I got to go before my parents have a freak attack. Bye!" she hugged me left ran out my house leaving me alone. I ran up to my room and went in the bathroom there was a bruise forming on my cheek where Corey had slapped me. I rubbed the spot where the bruise was going to be. Man that hurt! Suddenly I heard my phone start ringing I ran over to see that Corey was calling I quickly hit ignore. I noticed how tried I was so I laid on my bed and drifted off to sleep. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Dang it was time for school. I got up and went to go freshen up. I took a shower and brushed my teeth. I went to my closet and picked out my clothes. I wore a jean skirt with black leggings and a shirt that said the Newman's in big letters. I brushed my hair and did my makeup next I pulled a hat onto my head and headed out the door without breakfast. I was getting close to the bus stop when I saw blue hair and I remember Corey was at my bus stop. I heard someone call my name from behind me and I halted to a stop. I looked behind me and saw a fire truck red haired boy running after "Laney!" He called. When he caught up to me he was out of breath. "Dude! Why are you here your house is like 4 blocks away?" I asked slightly concerned. "I… Just…wanted to make sure Corey doesn't give you any trouble." He said still out of breath. It was really nice that he wanted to check on me but he really didn't need to come all the way here. We started walking again and finally made it to my bus stop. Corey glared at Lenny. My bus pulled up and I grabbed Lenny's arm and walked on. I sat in my usual seat and just as Lenny was about to sit down Corey pushed him out the way and sat down "This is my seat" He claimed. Lenny sat down in the seat behind us. I turned towards the window and texted Lenny the whole bus ride. The bus doors opened and all the kids filed out including me and Lenny. We walked in the school and saw Carrie with a worried look on her face. She looked relieved as soon as she saw us. "Where were you guys I was worried sick" She said with a concerned face. "I just wanted to go on the bus with my Lanes today" He replied smoothly. My heart stopped. No one ever called me Lanes except Corey and he definitely never called me "my Lanes." "Did you just say my Lanes" Corey shouted. Lenny quickly realized that he said "my Lanes". His cheeks turned a bright red. I crowd started to form around the scene. "Did you hear what I said? Did you just call her "My Lanes?" Corey shouted once again. "Uh…No." Lenny stuttered. "Talk about Lanes like that and ill slap the man out of you!" He shouted now furious. "Well at least I didn't slap Laney!" Lenny spat out. Before I could say anything Corey's fist collided with Lenny's cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Grojband Chatroom**

"Lenny!" I screamed I can't believe Corey just did that. I ran to Lenny to see if he was okay but where Corey had punched him his lip was split. I screamed his name again and his eyes fluttered open. "Laney what happened?" Lenny stuttered. I looked over him and noticed that there was blood dripping from his mouth. "Lenny your mouth is bleeding!" I said I as I lifted him up. "It's okay Laney I'll just go clean myself up." He picked up his bag and walked to the bathroom. "Dude! Did you like see that? He likes you!" Carrie whispered. "This is not the time for jokes! Do you think he's okay?" Laney shouted worriedly. "And you totally like him too!" Carrie shouted excitedly. Everyone stared at us. I looked to the spot where Corey was and he was gone. The bell rung and everyone went off to class. I had Lenny and Corey in my first period. By the time I got to my class Corey was already in his seat but Lenny was missing. I sat down at my assigned desk and waited for class to start. About 6 minutes after class started Lenny walked in holding a paper towel to his lip. "You're late Mr. Larry." The teacher told him as he walked to his seat. "It's Lenny." He said as he sat down. Wow I thought his name was Lenny. Fifteen minutes into class I decided to pass a note to Lenny. Are you okay? I wrote on a small lined piece of paper. I folded it in half and on the front I wrote "too Lenny". I gave the note to the kid next to me and he got the signal and the note made its way around the room. I quickly noticed that the route that the note was taking meant it was going to make its way to Corey sometime. When it met Corey he read the name on the front and scowled. He opened the note and I had the urge to run over there and rip out of his hand. Everyone was staring at Corey as he read it. "What is that?" The teacher yelled. Everyone snapped their heads in her direction. "Who wrote the note?" She asked with a devious grin on her face. Everyone turned and looked at me. The teacher walked over to Corey and ripped the note out his hand and read it. " looks like the note was not for you." The teacher said with a confused look on her face. Lenny's head snapped up it looked as if he had not been paying attention to anything the teacher had said until he heard Corey's name. "Looks like this note was for Larry." The teacher stated. Lenny had a smooth look on his face. I mouthed the words I'm sorry to him and he mouthed something I couldn't read back. "Laney Penn to the hallway for the rest of the class!" the teacher said proud of herself. I looked at Corey as he looked at me with a sorry look in his eyes. It reminded me of how he used to be. He wasn't that nice little boy anymore. I went through the rest of my periods until lunch. When I got to the lunch I saw Kin and Kon wave at me and motion me to come sit with them. I looked around to see Kim was in my lunch period waving at me. I went over to Kim and told her I'd be right back. I ran to Kin and Kon. "Hey Guys" I said worried about what they were going to say to me. "Laney were heard what Corey did to you and quit the band. I didn't know he was such a jerk like who hits a girl?" Kin said hopeful the Laney would forgive him. "It's okay guys I know you didn't know he was such a jerk!" I said him to reassure him I was not mad. "Anyway I'm going to sit with Kim but you guys are welcome to sit with us." I told them. They agreed and we went over to Kim's table. I explained to her that they were on our side and she immediately started talking with Kin. I admit they looked very cute together. I even think I saw them blush at each other. I went through the rest of my day and started to head home. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I took it out and read the message. It was from Lenny asking me if I wanted to hang out. I typed back my response which was yes and headed to his house. When I got there I expected all the band members to be there but it was only me and Lenny. We sat there and talked for about ten minutes and then he asked me if he could teach me how to play the drums. I was surprised he could play another instrument that wasn't Bass but he can apparently play almost every instrument there is. I agreed to let him teach me so I hopped on the stool in front of the drums. He sat behind me on the stool and wrapped his arms around me. He moved my arms and like magic I started to play a simple beat. We sat there in silence until my phone started vibrating uncontrollably which meant I have a call. I pulled free from Lenny's and he had a slightly disappointed look on his face. I only saw a glimpse before I answered my phone. It was Kin apparently Corey had attempted to kill himself when he got home from school. I panicked and ran out of Lenny's house without saying a word to him. I heard him call after me but I didn't stop I wasn't going to stop until I knew Corey was okay. I didn't stop until I was at the hospital. I ran in and told them that I need to see Corey now. But they calmed me down and told me that he was in very bad condition and they weren't sure he was going to make it. Kon ran over to me and started hugging me. He led me into the waiting room and sat me on his lap. He whispered reassuring things into my ear. That's when I noticed we weren't little kids anymore we were grown up and had our own challenges to face. About Two hours later they said one person could go see Corey. Kin and Kon looked at me knowing that I would want to go in first. I got off Kin's lap and rushed after the doctor. We reached Corey's door and I walked in to see a horrible sight.


End file.
